The Axis on which the Future Rests
by Andowen Treviel
Summary: Axis is an RJ, or Realm Jumper of Earth, she has spent time in Episodes 4-6 of the Star Wars movies. Given another mission and headed to episode 1-3 she struggles with her want to kill Senator/Chancellor Palpatine, and the knowledge that her mission depends upon his survival irks her. (has some torture and language)
1. Introduction

*Outskirts of Mos Espa, Tatooine.*

Tatooine was very hot... though that makes sense given that it's a desert planet. Mostly covered in sand, the endless tan is excruciatingly boring to look at.

Today something new decorated the drab horizon. It was a long silver ship laying on its side. A few individuals were hurrying across the sand towards it.

A young woman, her face hidden in the shadow of her hood, was one of the people walking toward the ship. Her feet crunched across the sand with every step. *I hate this place.* She thought to herself. *Never thought I'd have to come back*

She stopped quickly when she heard the clashing of lightsabers. She half turned and saw a red lightsaber slam against a green one. Their owners were locked tight, each one trying to get through the other's defense.

Axis's eyes widened as she saw the boy standing frozen, staring at the fighting Jedi. *He should have moved by now!* she thought and took off running, kicking up sand and scooping the boy up as she passed, and carrying him to the ship.

"Go, let the captain know that He's in trouble. We need take off," she ordered as she unhooked her crossbow from her belt "Bu-" the boy started to protest. "GO!" He spun and hurried off as she leveled her crossbow. As the ship started to take off, she fired, startling the fighters who turned to look at her.

Qui-gon flipped on to the ramp that she was standing on. She didn't want to say his name out loud, merely nodding at him. She got ready to fire another bolt, if the other fighter were to try to join them.

Just then, the ramp lifted, and closed. She let out a huge sigh, knowing that, for the moment, they were safe on the ship.

She turned around and saw that people were staring at her. "Who are you?" Qui-gon asked sharply, narrowing his eyes. "Alexandra Turnaround, also known as Axis." She responded cheerfully. "And you are?" she asked, with a slight tilt of her head. She already knew the answer.

She waited thinking *I can't exactly say their names considering I've never technically MET them, and knowing me it would probably come out like 'oh, by the way I know the future of all of you people which is how I know all your names.'*

Qui-gon shared a look with someone behind him, signaling for the others to leave, before saying in a very guarded tone, "My name is Qui-gon. This is my Padawan Obi-wan."

The said man stepped out from behind Qui-gon, and looked her over. He turned and raised his eyebrow at Qui-gon before heading back into the deeper part of the ship. Axis smiled after him and said "Cool! Where are you all headed?"

Qui-gon look at her in surprise, "You jumped aboard a ship but you have no idea where it is going?!" he asked incredulously.

Axis gave a half smile, "Well I have plenty of *Ideas, but I don't know which one is true."

Qui-gon's eyes narrowed again, and he said "We're heading to the Alderan system."

Axis nodded as if she agreed, "Okay, well... since I'm already here, could I come with you? I'd rather not face that guy again..." she said, clearly nervous.

Qui-gon's face softened a little. "Yes, for now. Fortunately there's an extra room that you can use. Down the hall, fourth door on the right," he said with a smile.

Axis look up and smiled back a little hesitantly. "Thank you," she murmured, and moved off.

*Curse my anxiety, I probably looked like I was impersonating something or someone...* Axis thought as she made her way to the room and opened the door.

She stepped into the room, and looked around. There was a chair, a bed, a dresser-like thing, and a pile of cushions. Sitting down in the chair, with cushions all around her, she drifted off to sleep.

*Flashback*

*"This is a Warning..." the cloaked figure said, slashing her cheek, "Cross me again, and you can say goodbye to your LIFE!!"*

Axis jolted awake, sweating and breathing heavily. She took a deep breath, held it for 2 seconds and then released it. She did it again a few more times before she was calm enough to get out of the chair.

She glanced into her Realm Jumper (RJ) phone for any new information, but there was none. Flipping off the screen, she saw the ugly scar across her right cheek, winced and loosened her ponytail to cover it up.

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Axis jumped at the sudden sound, before realizing that it was just someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" She called, "Obi-wan," came the muffled reply, so Axis walked over and opened the door. "Yes?" she asked. "Her highness would like to meet you, and also we've landed on Coruscant," he told her as he turned and headed toward the meeting area.

"Follow me," he called back over his shoulder, when she had made no move to follow him. "Ok, I'm coming," she said with a sigh, then trotted after him.

Once in the meeting room, she bowed to the queen, "Your Majesty honors me," she murmured politely. "Rise, Alexandra," the queen commanded. "If anyone should bow it is us, we owe you our thanks for helping Qui-gon."

As one she and her handmaidens bowed, making Axis gasp, "No, no no. I don't want thanks, I just did what anyone else in my position would have done. " she exclaimed. "Please rise..." she breathed out, thinking *Crap, crap, crap, I was told to NOT draw attention to myself, and this is very attention drawing.*

They straightened and regarded her, looking puzzled. One of the handmaidens opened her mouth, but seemed to think better about whatever she was going to say, and closed it.

Relieved that they were no longer bowing, Axis turned to Qui-gon and, grinning, said "I thought you were heading to the Alderan system. So why are we on Coruscant?"

Qui-gon looked at her in surprise, then glanced at Obi-wan who was trying to hide his smile, and shook his head ruefully.

"I would like to make up a reason, but I suspect that you knew I was lying... Am I correct?" Qui-gon said in mock reproach.

Axis sighed, "Yeah, I knew. What're you gonna do now?"

"We're going to try to convince the Senate to help the situation on Naboo," The voice came from the man standing by the door, whose name she couldn't think of off the top of her head. She nodded at him anyway, signaling that she understood.

"Alright, that would make sense." Axis muttered to herself. Then the man who had spoken told the queen, "Senator Palpatine is waiting outside for us to depart from the ship." Axis involuntarily stiffened, before forcing herself to relax.

She did not miss the look that passed between Qui-gon and Obi-wan, and sighed internally, knowing there would be questions asked later.

Just then the boy she had rescued came around the corner with a Gungan, and the Queen gestured for Qui-gon to lead the way down the ramp. Axis fell in line behind the Jedi, as they departed.

The planet of Coruscant was covered with skyscrapers, with no natural thing in sight. Axis looked around and gulped at the long drop off the side of the platform. She forced herself to turn away from the edge and focused her eyes back to the front.

There were two men in the robes of the Republic Senate, along with a group of guards. Qui-gon and Obi-wan bowed in greeting, and Axis, the boy Anakin and the Gungan Jar Jar all followed suit.

Queen Amidala came flowing down the ramp after them. With her handmaidens and guards surrounding her, she stopped in front of the Senate members.

She looked at her emissary, Senator Palpatine, as he bowed to her. "It is a great relief to see you alive and well, Your Majesty." He spoke with a smile, "May I present Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, Your Highness." Valorum, a tall silver haired man, said with a faint smile on his face, "It is an honor to..." At this point Axis tuned out the conversation, while she tried to figure out how to handle coming events.

She stiffened when she noticed that Senator Palpatine had come up beside her, and took a half step away from him. "You look nervous." He stated with a tilt of his head, "Y-yeah, Um... well I've never been here before." She said not looking at him.

Axis fiddled nervously with her cloak, then tightened her ponytail. "Oh my..." Palpatine murmured shocked, and reached up to touch her scar. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, then instantly regretted it, when she saw the look she was getting from the others.

Chancellor Valorum hurried over, "What's wro-- Oh my!" He looked surprised, then angry, "How did no one notice this cut?!"

Axis blushed a little as everyone else came over to see. Qui-gon's eyes widened when he saw it and he asked, "Why have you been hiding this from us?"

"I've had it for a while, why are you all making such a big deal about it?" She asked confused.

Then she felt a warm liquid sliding slowly down her cheek, and automatically reached up to touch her scar, except that it wasn't just a scar anymore, but had a shallow cut in it.

Shallow it may have been, but it was bleeding a lot. Axis asked, "Could someone please give me something to stop the bleeding?"

One of the handmaidens handed her a handkerchief, which she pressed against her cheek.

"Alright, we'll head to the medbay now," Qui-gon said to the queen, gesturing to Axis and Obi-wan, "We'll meet up later."

Amidala nodded and gestured for everyone else to move off. Then, as soon as Senator Palpatine moved after them, Axis felt the cut stop bleeding. She lowered the handkerchief thinking *I'll need to wash this for that handmaiden, and thank her for lending it to me*

Qui-gon gently grabbed her arm and pulled her towards what she assumed was the direction of the infirmary, ignoring her protest of "I'm Fine!" and signaled Obi-wan to bring up the rear.

Qui-gon pulled her into a place that looked like a waiting room, "Sit down, please, we will be back fairly soon." He said, and when she nodded he jerked his head at Obi-wan, and headed through two big doors that were on the other side of the room.

*Well crap* she thought, *either the storyline is messed up because they're not going to the council meeting, or they ARE in the meeting, and are probably going to bring me up with the council, Either way...*

Just then the doors opened and Qui-gon and Obi-wan walked back through. Then they gestured for her to go inside.

"Rhiech." She thought (or rather said), "What?" Obi-wan asked confused. *I said that out loud didn't I?* she thought trying to ignore him as she walked through the doorway.

"Alexandra are you, hmm?" Master Yoda asked, and she nodded Then a different voice cut in, "Why do you fear Senator Palpatine?" which made her freeze.

"What?!"


	2. Gah, more Questions?

Chapter 2

*Guest sleeping quarters, Jedi temple, Coruscant.*

Axis sighed, thinking about the council meeting. She was glad they hadn't gotten much out of her, but she knew that would make them distrust her.

*How to handle this* Axis thought, *Well, I want to go with to Naboo, but the Jedi probably won't want to let me go. So my best bet is to sneak onto the ship.*

*4 hours later*

Axis held her breath, hearing footsteps pass by, they paused then continued on and faded away into the distance. She was just getting bored when the ship shuddered, and she heard footsteps race by "Come on!"

When all had been silent for close to 10 minutes (according to her watch) she heard a sigh, then someone said "We should join the others, we'll find whomever it is when we return. Then two sets of footsteps disappeared out the ship.

She then waited another 5 minutes before she crept out of her hiding place. She slipped down the ramp and into the forest, and it was just in time.

"Now, let's head to the palace." Qui-gon shared a look with Padmé and then nodded at her. And they walked back up the ramp.

Axis froze as she realized he ride just left, *Well Joy... Guess I'm walking to the palace* she thought ruefully.

On the way to the palace she had plenty of time to contemplate her meeting with the Jedi council,

*Flashback*

*She was standing in front of some of the best Jedi masters in the galaxy that fact alone made her nervous, then to have a dark skinned Jedi question why she was afraid of Senator Palpatine had really freaked her out. *

*She'd hmmed and haad and gave very cryptic answers, and thanked all her teachers at the Academy for lessons on how to handle this situation.*

"Ow!!" Axis yelled suddenly, "That hurt!!"

She winced and looked at her middle finger, she pulled out the little thorn and blood came flowing out, but the blood was not pure red, it was black with red in the middle... like a lightsaber...

*Another omen...* she thought to herself.

*Well that's just great*

Just then Axis heard Blaster shots from up ahead, and that made her start running. She raced into the courtyard, and started firing her crossbow into the fray with deadly accuracy.

Every droid she hit fell, and there were three left, when they turned on her, she fired felling one of them, as the other two aimed their blasters. She was prepared to die even as she aimed to fell one of the two. *Wzzzz* this was it. *Crack* *Zzzt* *Pop*

Both droids paused then fell over, and Axis saw a handmaiden with a still smoking blaster in her hands. They exchanged nods, and sprinted off in different directions. Axis was headed for the battle of the Jedi.


	3. Oops I just revealed more than I should.

Chapter 3

*Halls of the Royal Palace, Naboo.*

As Axis ran through the halls, she heard battle going on all around her. She had just reached the corridor that the Jedi were fighting in, when she heard a panic stricken cry, "No! Qui-gon!"

Axis froze, then charged summoning her electric sword as she went. Darth Maul's eyes widened at her fury, then he saw the sword in her hand, and thought *This will be easy, Stupid girl coming at me with a primitive weapon.*

He swung his lightsaber expecting to slice through the sword, except the sword held, and he realized that there was a forcefield surrounding it. She untangled her sword from the stalemate and started a flurry of attacks which Darth Maul barely blocked.

"Obi-wan, Help!" Axis called

Obi-wan had remained frozen until he heard her cry, to which he burst into motion. While Darth Maul was distracted he ran forward and sliced Darth Maul in half, and knocked him into the hole in the floor.

By now Axis was beside Qui-gon, who was dieing. "Oh Qui-gon,"she murmured "I'm so sorry." "Don't be... you couldn't... have known..." At this she said softly, "But I did... and I was late..."

"What?!" Obi-wan asked shocked. Axis look up at him through tear stained eyes.

Qui-gon reached out and gripped Obi-wan's arm. "Promise me... you will... train... Anakin... He... is... the...Chosen One..." "I will Master, I promise..." Obi-wan said softly, holding him.

When Qui-gon had passed away. Obi-wan stood up and glared at Axis. "You." He said accusingly, "Have a *lot* of Explaining to do."

*Halls of the Royal Palace, Naboo.*

Obi-wan was shocked, he had spent the last few days trying to ignore his distrust of the girl who had helped them, Alexis or whatever her nickname is.

The girl had shown up very conveniently situated to attack Darth Maul on Tatooine, which gained his master's trust.

Then she ended up hiding everything from the Jedi council.

After that she shows up to fight Darth Maul AGAIN, when as far as he knew she was still sleeping in her quarters at the point that they left.

And finally she admits that she somehow knew Qui-gon was going to die, and she didn't bother to let the Jedi council know?!

Was she aligned with the Sith or something?!

Obi-wan took a deep breath and shut his eyes letting the feelings of anger and betrayal go into the Force.

He looked at her again and asked, "Why? Why did you keep this to yourself?"

She looked down and said softly, "I wasn't allowed to interfere, I..." she gulped "I tried to save him, but it didn't work... I'm sorry..."

At this Obi-wan could no longer be mad. She had tried, and apparently the Force hadn't let her save him... So it was time to let Qui-gon go...

*Celebration Parade, Palace steps, Naboo.*

Obi-wan was talking with Anakin, when Axis felt her RJ phone buzz. She looked down, it was time to go home then. Still she promised herself she would come back.

She walked over to Obi-wan and murmured "I'm headed home... I'll see you when I can." He looked up in time to see the sad smile, as she faded away.

Obi-wan stood there staring at the spot where she had stood. He sighed to himself as he thought, *I hope she'll be back*

*I will Obi-wan* he heard faintly, *I will.*


	4. Surprise! I'm on Genosis!

*Seppie Base, Genosis*

Axis frowned at the sudden sound of wing-beats, she'd been sneaking into the Separatist base on Genosis. After leaving the celebration of Naboo, she was sent straight to the next mission

Dressed in a dark blue tunic and dark grey leggings, with black boots, gloves and mask she slipped silently through the shadows, her hood was up so you couldn't make her out unless she was moving... and you knew she was there.

It wasn't until the wing-beats became loud that she realized she'd been spotted.

By the time she looked up she'd been surounded by the bug-like Genosisians, and one of them shoved her to the ground making her faceplant. "Ouch." She muttered, frustrated. "Another Intruder?" An oily voice said from above and behind her. "This planet is popular today. Knock her out." She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then she blacked out.

When Axis came to she was sitting in Force-inhibiting cuffs chained to the wall. *Well that's just plain fun!* she thought sarcastically.

The door opened and an older 'gentleman' walked in. "Count Dooku. To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence" Axis said her voice dripping with venom.

"I do not believe we have met?" He asked sounding curious. "Your reputation precedes you. *Darth Tyrannus*" Axis smiled viciously and he blanched as she mentally sent him her last comment.

"Ah huh. So you're with the Jedi? I'm not sure what to think about you calling me a Sith." He said thoughtfully. "After all I am a Jedi too."

Her smile widened as she replied, "Yet you've not heard of me? You need to get in touch with the council then."

"Yes. I will do that," he said with a faint smirk, lying through his teeth "But until then I am going to leave you here in those cuffs... can't have you attacking us, you know?"

She frowned at him, "Fine then." She responded sounding annoyed. Then once he left the room she grinned, holding back her laughter. *little does he know I've got magic... Force-inhibiting cuffs don't stop that!*

Three minutes later she was out of the cell.

Axis snuck over to the cell Obi-wan was in. "Psst!" She hissed, feeling for the heartbeats with her magic, There was only one. "Obi-wan!"

"Who said that?" Obi-wan asked suspicious, then he stared as Axis slipped in.

"Axis?!" Obi-wan asked in disbelief, raising his voice slightly. "Yes! It's me! Now please, keep your voice down." She whispered harshly, hurriedly unlocking him and helping him down.

"Hurry, follow me." She murmured, and they raced out the door, only to collide with Count Dooku.

"What the- How-" the Count drew his lightsaber, "GUARDS! However you got out, missy, you'll severely regret it." He spoke with hate in his voice, directed at Axis.

Two Genosisian Guards came up behind them and one grabbed both of Axis's arms, whilest the other guard grabbed Obi-wan's. "What are your orders?" The guard holding Obi-wan asked in clicking sounds, (the only reason Axis understood them was the RJ earpiece hidden in her ear.)

Dooku thought about it. "Take them to be prepared for execution. Make *SURE* they do not escape. Understood?" Dooku said firmly, and only once the guards gave an affirmative did he gesture for them to leave.

They did so half dragging Axis, who was giving them a hard time. Finally they knocked her out and carried her with them, knowing that she would be woken when she was chained to the execution pillar, if not before.

No one noticed the soft growl coming from the shadows, nor the shadow that followed the guards as Galli-dog trotted silently after them.


	5. Aww great... Captured again?

Axis woke up to a stinging SMACK on her cheek. "Mmph!" She yelped into the gag in her mouth. Her eyes flashed open and stared into the cold eyes of Dooku, who was standing over her.

She felt the weight of thick chains and a metal collar around her neck. *Uh oh* she thought *This thing has some kind of neurological disrupter, making it hard to concentrate on my magic*

"Well missy, you get the privilege to watch your friends die in front of you, oh and just so you know, if you try to escape..." Dooku held up what looked like a black remote and pressed the red button. Instantly pain spread throughout her body as she was electrocuted by the collar.

"Understood? Good. Now come with me." Dooku said firmly dragging Axis to her feet and bringing her out to the execution arena.

Blinking in the bright light, Axis felt herself being pulled by the chain around her neck to the middle of the platform.

Looking down she saw Obi-wan was locked to a pillar and Anakin was being chained beside him. Padmé was on the other side of Anakin also being hooked.

The Genosisian leader let off a series of clicking sounds, "Release the beasts!" He proclaimed

Three different creatures were zapped out of the holding areas and sent across the sand towards the prisoners.

Anakin quickly tamed his creature, and Obi-wan was doing and amazing job of avoiding his. Padmé got a gash across her back from the creature attacking her before she slammed her heels into its stomach and sent it sprawling.

"She can't do that!" Axis vaguely heard from the viceroy behind her. "Dooku! Kill her!"

"Patience, Viceroy, She will die."

Just then the hum of a lightsaber sounded behind those on the platform.

Dooku spun grabbing Axis and holding her in front of him with the shock collar remote in clear line of Master Windu's sight

"I wouldn't move, if I were you." Dooku said with a smirk. Axis had frozen *What can I do? This will ruin everything! I... I have to...* Axis ripped out of Dooku's hold, turned and jumped at him knocking him against the wall.

This gave Windu and Jango Fett time to do what happened in the movies. Dooku then snarled and shoved Axis back, as Axis stumbled he grabbed the remote, turning it up two notches and hit the button. The last thing Axis remembered was a loud snarl, a yell from Dooku and an explosion of pain. Then everything went dark.


End file.
